


My cupcake

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jace wants to do something sweet for Simon, Living Together, M/M, Simon Lewis Deserves Nice Things, good boyfriend jace wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: Jace wanted to do something nice for his vampire boyfriend, but gets caught.(It turns out okay, though.)
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Kudos: 78





	My cupcake

“Jace...”

Simon honestly didn’t know what he was looking at. The countertop of their tiny apartment was covered in baking supplies: flour, eggs, milk, salt, bowls, even chocolate chips. Jace himself was standing frozen, in the middle of mixing something when Simon walked in.

“I, uh, I thought you weren’t gonna be home for another hour...” Jace said, moving forward as if trying to hide the act. “The meeting finished earlier than I thought-are you making cupcakes?” Simon asked.

Jace blushed, rubbing his hands on the honest-to-god flower printed apron tied around his button-up. “I, yeah. I wanted to surprise you....” He muttered, looking away.

Simon felt his heart flutter, even though he knew it wasn’t actually moving. It was undeniably sweet that he wanted to melt, but then he remembered the very-still state of his heart, and a sick feeling crept up his throat.

“Jace..this is really nice, but you know I won’t be able to eat them.” Not for the first time, he cursed his vampirism. There were days when he didn’t want to get out of bed, days when he loathed his very existence, days when his mind whispered monster to him in the early hours of the morning. But, if he had never turned, he never would’ve gotten closer to Jace, never would have had this beautiful thing he had found almost by accident.

This thing he couldn’t even fully enjoy because he couldn’t eat the real food his boyfriend had made him.

But Jace was smiling, almost bashfully, before reaching over to a piece of paper that was spread out on the table. “Actually, I asked Magnus if he knew any recipes I could bake with blood, and he got me one from Raphael.” He scratched his cheek with his other hand, smearing flower down it.

Simon almost melted. It was probably the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. Simon walked over to Jace, plucking the paper from his hand gently, setting it down next to the mixing bowl, and kissed Jace gently on the cheek. 

“Thank you. This is really sweet.” He grinned, stroking the flour smeared on his cheek. Jace returned his smile, grabbing his hand and kissing the inside of his palm, before turning back to his mixing. 

Simon wrapped his arms around Jace’s middle, careful not to get in the way of his work, and wondered for the hundredth time what he had done to deserve an angel.


End file.
